crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Batson Factor
A Batson Factor is a baseline who has acquired powers in a way that has so far only been discussed on the forums. The name is derived from Billy Batson,Diane Castle on the Crystal Hall Forums the alter ego of the classic comic character Captain Marvel, whose powers are activated with the word Shazam, the initials of several (mostly Greek) deities. Dr. Diabolik suspects Captain Patriot may be another example of the Batson Factor at work, and Madam Lash, one of his officers, confirms that this seems very likely based on a database check. This leads him to the conclusion that broadcasting Captain Patriot's image in his weakened state may have sabotaged him.Silver Linings: Part 3 Captain Patriot is known to be an Origin hero. Furthermore the Green Witch has been hinted to have revealed information relevant to Batson Factors and talks briefly about Captain Patriot type Origins, while not mentioning anything obviously related to Shazam like activation words. So Batson Factors might be a specific subtype of Origin heroes whose powers are linked to their mental state. Also, a supposed secret government program called Batson Project that apparently involves inducing powers has been mentioned.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes - Chapter Six Info from the Old Forums: Home » The Crystal Hall » Questions and Answers » Query about Imbued? Re: Query about Imbued? #100113 is a reply to message #100104 Fri, 30 January 2015 23:32 Kristin Darken Cryptic wrote on Fri, 30 January 2015 18:40 -frowns- So... what's the diff between Imbued and Batson Factor besides one has an on off switch? by that definition Chou should be a Batson not Imbued. I think I've answered this Batson Factor thing before. Batson Factor is a name that gives a nod to Billy Batson who was granted power by the a great wizard and became Captain Marvel. However, were Billy Batson to exist in the WU, he would be Imbued. Not a Batson Factor. Assuming the ancient sorcerer transferred parts of the powers of the Green Gods to him to turn him into Capt Marvel. A Batson Factor is more the natural evolution of the idea of a collective consciousness... in which a community, society, culture, or (maybe) an ideal feeds power into something bigger than itself, creating a special being that serves the 'cause.' Batson Factors are a bit like Tinkerbell. If the people stop believing in them, it can de-power them. Previous Speculation Based on this it is tempting to assume that a Batson Factor's powers are always granted by a god, goddess, demon or consortium of such and the powers are only available when a mystic word is uttered, possibly with some form of a ritual. Corroborating evidence would be Batson Factors mentioned in the same breath as the Imbued and Empowered.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory Examples *Major Terror, who shows up in the Silver Linings story, is a Batson Factor if the mystic word hypothesis is true. References Category:Powers